battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
This Episode Is About Basketball
* * * * * * |loser = * |previous = Questions Answered |next = BFB 10 |youtube = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukj5Rnr-nX8 |cake = Regular Cake }} This Episode Is About Basketball is the 9th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 40th episode overall of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series. It released on April 6, 2018. The challenge in this episode is about basketball. lost for the 3rd time. Votes Trivia/Speculation *Coiny raises his hand in this episodes. *This is the first time a team has lost thrice. *This is one the episode where a contestant's name is in the episode title. **However, it wasn't literally about Basketball. It was about X's baskets and balls. **BFB 5's title was refering to Pen *This is the first time will lose a member. ** *This is the final episode with a single digit episode number. **This makes BFB the second season to pass single digit episode numbers if it comes out. The first being Battle for Dream Island. * is now the only team that hasn't been up for elimination yet, so it’s possible they will lose, but it's also way too predictable, so if they could be safe for at least one more Cake at Stake. **All of their members are female, which would end the streak of male characters being eliminated. **If Lollipop is eliminated, she will be the second contestant voted off in a row that is voiced by Sam Lee. *** However, in the BFB 8-1 Adobe Flash File, if you take the X-like figure fromnder Fries, you can see a heart-shaped decoy with the text "THIS IS NOT X.However, this might be an inside joke among the animators, similar to the top of Bell's String saying "Nice Try" in Today's Very Special Episode's files. * ***But it's unknown if X will make official come back or the inside joke to come out of Fries. **It's also still unknown if Four will come back in this episode or any other future episode. *Foldy is the only remaining BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! contestant and the only newbie still in the show.* *There may be conflict with reviving Foldy and Bell, due to them need to be present at Cake at Stake, as they were killed in BFB 7 which could in terms lead to the revival of Four, unless Donut is able to recover contestants via the factor of Four. **Balloony, Remote, Taco, Naily and 8-Ball are also currently dead, and it is unknown if, when, or how they will come back either. **Balloony may not be orange anymore if he is recovered. **None of them were revived during this episode. * 's first elimination is similar to 's. **Both have the only original contestants that were in the Squishy Cherries and never competed in BFDIA. ** ** . * It was the first episode Kenzie animated. * It is unknown where Stapy went after his elimination. * It is the 3rd time BEEP is up for elimination. Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes